


midnight, lose my mind

by cataphora



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun's anti-eyebrow piercing did things to me, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataphora/pseuds/cataphora
Summary: “I know that you’re kinda fucked up, but isn’t it too narcissistic of you to come to this party dressed as a wet dream of yourself?” Renjun asks, pressing his knee up in between Jaemin’s thighs and making him whimper.Still, it’s not enough to wipe that goddamned smirk off his face. “Thanks for the compliment, but I’m not dressed as a wet dream of myself. It’s probably yours, though.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	midnight, lose my mind

Jaemin’s breath hitches when his back hits the wall.

“I know that you’re kinda fucked up, but isn’t it too narcissistic of you to come to this party dressed as a wet dream of yourself?” Renjun asks, pressing his knee up in between Jaemin’s thighs and making him whimper.

Still, it’s not enough to wipe that goddamned smirk off his face. “Thanks for the compliment, but I’m not dressed as a wet dream of myself. It’s probably yours, though. I know you hadn’t been able to take your eyes off of me since the minute I walked in,” Jaemin says. “What about you, Injunnie? Isn’t Harley Quinn so three years ago?”

“Shut up. This is the only outfit left. I wasn’t even going to be here,” Renjun mutters. It’s true. His original plan was to spend the night in the comfort of his blanket marathon-ing his favourite drama series for who knows how many times already, until Donghyuck goaded him into coming to this party. And Renjun is a pretty easy person to goad.

“Lucky me then,” says Jaemin, grinning. “Love the fake piercing, by the way.” Jaemin is referring to the fake anti-eyebrow piercing Renjun has on, a last minute addition because, yeah, Harley Quinn is so out of style and Renjun didn’t want to be another uninspired cosplayer, even if it was just for one Halloween party. He even decided to forgo the wig and spray dyed his blond hair instead.

“Thanks, but are you just going to keep talking or what?”

At his question, Jaemin takes charge and pulls him around so that Renjun is the one backed up against the wall and caged between Jaemin’s arms. Renjun snorts, then pulls him in for a kiss.

Jaemin drinks him in with a laser focus, licking and sucking on Renjun’s lips like his life depends on it. It’s not until Jaemin bites on Renjun’s lower lip and his hand starts roaming under Renjun’s crop top that Renjun finally parts his lips to allow Jaemin to lick into his mouth, and grabs Jaemin’s hands to guide him down behind his thighs. Jaemin gets the message, and hurls Renjun up and carries him to the bed with Renjun’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Do you think Jaehyun would freak out if he found out that we’re fucking in his parents’ bedroom?” Renjun suddenly asks when Jaemin pushes him down onto the mattress on his back and crawls on top of him.

“Who knows? Jaehyun is a real freak, though. It might probably turn him on if he found out that we’re fucking in his parents’ bedroom,” Jaemin says, sounding amused. At the same time, his fingers find the button of Renjun’s insanely short shorts. He undoes it and tugs off Renjun’s shorts and safety pants in one go at a record speed. “Need to say that your ass looks amazing in those shorts,” Jaemin tells him when Renjun pulls away to take Jaemin’s shirt off.

“Then maybe you should have kept them on,” Renjun says. 

“Nah, your ass looks even better without them,” Jaemin replies without even a moment of hesitation, smirking again.

Renjun is about to roll his eyes when Jaemin’s hand runs down his thigh without warning, and he lets out a broken hum.

“How do you want this, Injunnie?” Jaemin asks, voice saccharine sweet.

“I don’t care, as long as you get rid of those fucking pants.”

Jaemin obliges. It takes extra effort to tug his tight leather pants off, but he manages to remove the pants completely along with his own briefs and discard them both on the floor behind him. He presses a short kiss on Renjun’s lips before reaching over to the bedside table, hoping to find what he needs. He lets out a snort when he actually does. “I told you Jaehyun’s a freak. He probably prepared these,” says Jaemin, holding up a new bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Renjun laughs as Jaemin opens the bottle and pours the lube on his palm before coating his fingers.

Jaemin positions himself better as he spreads Renjun’s legs apart, then he slips a finger into him. Renjun groans, his back arching and his hip bucking, but Jaemin places his palm on Renjun’s hip to pin him down. “So impatient,” he comments.

“Shut up. You’re too slow,” Renjun shoots back, trying his best to grind down onto Jaemin’s finger.

Jaemin finally starts thrusting, pumping his finger in and out of Renjun’s ass, at the same time pressing open mouthed kisses all over the insides of Renjun’s thighs. In the daze, Renjun reaches out to palm at Jaemin’s abandoned dick.

After enough thrusts, Jaemin slides another finger in, and Renjun keens so loudly he’s sure at least someone must’ve heard him.

“Louder, why don’t you, so everyone downstairs can listen,” Jaemin snorts. Renjun’s about to say something in retaliation when Jaemin suddenly presses deeper and crooks his fingers without a warning, and that just causes Renjun to choke out another moan.

“Fuck,” Renjun says breathlessly. “Just fuck me now.”

Jaemin’s gaze turns heady and heavy-lidded, and he slowly crawls up to lap his tongue across Renjun’s stomach, tease his nipple with a kitten-like lick, sucks on a spot on his neck before he finally moves his head up to hover over Renjun’s face, the lips not even an inch apart, but not meeting. “Say that again,” he demands, then leans in to press a kiss on Renjun’s fake piercing.

“You’re such a little shit,” says Renjun, letting go of Jaemin’s dick in favour of grabbing his hair. But contrary to what’s coming out of his mouth, Renjun is rutting his hips needily and shamelessly against Jaemin’s fingers. “I just... ugh, I need you,” he gasps. “Need your dick in me.”

“That’s what I thought I heard,” Jaemin says. He retracts his fingers and rips open the condom packet he took out earlier while Renjun whines at the loss, then sits back on his heels to roll the condom onto his abandoned but already hard dick. He slicks it up with the remaining lube and guides the tip of his dick to the entrance, then carefully pushes it in.

Two fingers aren’t enough to prep him for Jaemin’s dick at all, but Renjun likes the burn. Jaemin gives him a moment to adjust before he starts rolling his hips experimentally.

He sets a pace, pulling out and sliding back into Renjun’s hole torturously slow despite Renjun’s whines for him to go faster, deeper and rougher. It’s sweet and infuriating all at once, but Renjun is running out of patience.

“Goddamnit Jaemin,” Renjun groans, cupping Jaemin’s jaw and panting into his mouth. “You’re just so fucking slow.”

It’a the last thing Renjun says before he reaches for Jaemin’s shoulders, flips them over and clambers over his lap with one hand propping himself upright on the bed and the other still on Jaemin.

Jaemin whimpers beneath him, eyes fluttering shut as Renjun lifts himself and slams down again. The burning sensation from being stretched so roughly almost makes him want to fall apart right then and there. 

He quickly picks up his pace and starts fucking himself onto Jaemin’s dick, pleasure exploding through his sense. Jaemin meets him halfway with upward thrusts, and each one more erratic than the last and sends his dick deeper inside Renjun.

The obscene slaps of skin against skin accompany the guttural moans they let out and fill out the room. The party is still going strong downstairs, but Renjun is losing his mind. He can’t care less about being heard. Or even caught. “Fuck, Jaemin,” he gasps, his thighs beginning to shake, sweat trickling down his neck. Jaemin grabs Renjun’s hip for support and helps Renjun grind down on his own dick.

It takes one last thrust to send Jaemin to the edge. His dick is settled so deep in Renjun’s ass that they can’t tell where his body ends and Renjun’s begins. Renjun clenches tightly around him as Jaemin comes, and soon he comes too, spurting sticky white liquid on Jaemin’s stomach.

Renjun rides out Jaemin’s orgasm, then settles down on top of him without detaching their hips, a blissed out smile on his face when Jaemin pulls him down for a kiss.

“Shit, Renjun,” Jaemin murmurs, sounding so wrecked. Renjun almost collapses onto Jaemin after they pull away, but Jaemin carefully moves both of their bodies so that they’re lying on their side. Renjun’s come on Jaemin’s tummy dribbles down onto sheet as Jaemin’s hand finds his forgotten cock between their stomachs and begins stroking it slowly. “I didn’t even touch you.”

Jaemin smells of sweat and sex and his ridiculously expensive cologne—Renjun’s wet dream moulded into reality. “It’s alright,” Renjun says, and nuzzles his face in Jaemin’s neck while Jaemin rubs a lazy circle around the tip of his length. “You can take care of me next time.”

“Oh?” Jaemin raises his brows. His dick, still buried inside Renjun, twitches with interest and he can feel it hardening again at the thought of blowing Renjun. “When’s our next dick appointment?”

Renjun hums absentmindedly as Jaemin wraps his other arm around him, feeling cozy with Jaemin’s dick warm in his ass. “That depends on how long it takes to get to your apartment.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
